Love Of A Daughter
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Luna finds out her mother had been hiding out with Miss Peregrine and decides to go on a mission to find her and bring her back home.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1433

Title: Love Of A Daughter

Note: AU! & Crossover. After the explosion that almost kills Pandora she and her husband decide it is better for her to leave to protect Luna, and once Luna is told the truth that her mother is still alive she decides to go and find her.

Warnings: angst

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: Task #13. Write a crossover or AU in which your chosen character(s) are attending one of the schools in the list above. Crossover!Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children

Yearly:

Prompt 905 [Family] Lovegood

* * *

For years Luna heard the tale that her mother had died in a Potions accident that destroyed the house and almost killed them all, but when she turned sixteen her father finally told her something that changed her whole world around.

"Luna, I have something to tell you," Mr Lovegood said, he was cooking pancakes in the kitchen while she sat with a book and read. She placed it down and looked up at her father with a smile.

"Yes, father?" she asked.

"It's about," he coughed. "Your mother."

Her eyes shone with curiosity.

"What about mother?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, the truth is, she didn't die that night," Mr Lovegood admitted. Luna's expression changed to disbelief.

"Then where is she?" Luna said in a slightly more demanding way than usual. She had lived her whole life without her mother, to hear that she didn't die in that accident.

"Well, Luna, dear, I don't know," her father started. "It was a long time ago, and it took me ages before I realised she hadn't been killed…"

"How did you find out?" Luna asked, now sceptical, perhaps her father just had trouble facing the facts. That could cause desperate people to grasp at straws.

"She called me," Mr Lovegood said, his face was pale.

"Mother?" Luna asked curiously.

"No, a woman named Miss Peregrine," he said. "She says that your mother had been living with them in their time loop for a few years now, and she thinks its best your mother returns before it becomes too late."

"Too late?" Luna asked.

"Yes, apparently if it reaches a certain period that she remained with them, she wouldn't be able to adapt and she would turn to dust upon entering the normal world again," Mr Lovegood announced.

Luna shuddered. "Well then, I'll find her, and bring her home," she said.

"Such a good girl," Mr Lovegood said. "It would be nice to see my wife again," he added.

* * *

Luna searched all over before she eventually found the place, and she was lucky she could. According to legend, normal people couldn't find the portal to the other world, where Miss Peregrine was keeping her wards safe from the world.

When she entered the portal in the cave, she felt the magic rush over her, and she walked around the time period her mother had been hiding in. She saw an owl, and a tawny owl sitting on a branch, and it seemed to be glaring at her.

"That owl is staring daggers at you," a blonde girl said from behind her. Luna laughed and turned around, and the owl flew off.

"Hi, I'm Luna," she greeted.

"Oh gosh, Luna, I'm Emma. It's so strange, you're Pandora's daughter?" She asked.

Luna nodded surprised. "You know my mother?"

"Of course," Emma grinned. "You just saw her."

"You mean the owl?" Luna asked.

Emma nodded. "Come on then, Miss Peregrine is expecting us, we don't want to be late."

Luna followed Emma, thankful to have a direction to go in. When she thought about her mother's glare, she didn't feel like she was going to be able to bring her back, but that wasn't something she had time to focus on.

She reached the house and rang the doorbell, and it swung open to reveal a slender woman dressed all in black.

"You're late," Miss Peregrine said as she checked her watch.

"I'm sorry, we got to talking," Luna replied.

"Okay, Emma, time for chores," Miss Peregrine said to the other girl and Emma disappeared off into the garden.

"I suppose you would like to see your mother now, I must say I didn't have much luck convincing her to return," she said.

"I assumed, my mother had always been strong of opinion," Luna replied. She took Luna by the arm and led her to the study, where her mother sat, the same age as the day of the accident. Pandora was reading and Luna could tell she was actively trying to ignore her.

"Mother," Luna said, and Pandora looked up from the book she was absorbed in.

"Luna, why are you here?" She asked, her voice was cold and nothing like Luna remembered her mother.

"I can ask you the same," Luna responded. "But I came to find you."

"Well, I already told Miss Peregrine that I'm not leaving," she said. She set her book down, and Luna realised her mother wasn't ready, but the problem was, she might never be.

"I don't blame you for what happened, neither does dad," she spoke softly.

"I need you to leave," Pandora said suddenly.

"But I-"

"Leave!" Pandora shouted. Luna turned and ran off, only until she reached a nearby field and sat down to cry.

* * *

"You've let me down," Miss Peregrine said as soon as Luna ran away.

"I told you I didn't want to see her," Pandora said, and started sobbing in the chair.

"You also told me almost ten years ago this stay was only meant to be temporary, and that you wanted to learn to control your telegenic abilities so you aren't a danger…" Miss Peregrine started.

"I know what I said, but I didn't…" Pandora interrupted then trailed off herself.

"Oh Pandora," Miss Peregrine said, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. "You have been studying every day for all these years, can you really tell me you aren't ready?" She asked. Miss Peregrine was aware that Pandora's time had come to return, and then suddenly the phone rang in the foray. She left Pandora to her thoughts.

* * *

Luna sat in the field when she saw Emma appear again. "I'm sorry it didn't go very well," Emma replied, sitting down beside her.

"I wasn't sure what I was expecting," Luna said. "I believed I was here to bring her back, but I think I came here for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked curiously.

"If my mother wants to stay, that's her choice, I've lived without her this long, I love her more than anything, and leaving her would hurt. But her happiness means more than having her back."

Emma nodded. "That's very wise," she replied, touching Luna's hand softly. "I was happy to have met you though, and I'll never forget you," Emma added.

"I'm glad to have met you as well, Emma, I would love to spend the rest of the day with you, if you can," Luna said, and Emma's eyes lit up.

"I always enjoy making new friends," she said.

The two of them went into the cabin again near the ocean, and Emma used her abilities to empty out a ship underwater, and the two of them spent the day just talking.

"It's time to get home," Emma whispered, her voice sounding hollow in the air vacuum. Luna sighed, she wished it didn't have to end so soon.

"I would have liked to stay longer," Luna replied.

"I know, but your father needs you," Emma said, turning for them to walk back to the house.

"I'll stay the night," Luna said.

Emma laughed.

When they got back miss Peregrine asked Luna if she wanted to watch them reset the clock. Luna felt silly for forgetting there was no night to spend.

Luna left after watching the clock rewind and hugged Emma goodbye. She didn't even speak to her mother, she was stuck with immense grief that her own mother didn't want to be with them anymore.

She walked off alone to the cave, and once she got back to the right timeline, she Apperated back home.

* * *

"It's almost like you were never away," Mr Lovegood said, putting the kettle on.

"I wish I didn't leave," Luna admitted.

"I'm sorry my girl," Mr Lovegood said. "I never should have tried to make you go."

"I would have gone anyway," Luna sighed, "I didn't realise that she wouldn't want to come back." She sat fiddling with a teaspoon in the coffee mug.

"I did want to," they heard a voice and they turned to see Pandora Lovegood standing in the kitchen.

"Oh really?" Luna asked, the disappointment clear on her voice.

"I was scared, I kept seeing myself come back and causing both your deaths, it's no excuse, but I finally stopped seeing it," Pandora said.

Mr Lovegood walked towards her with open arms, eyes shining with tears.

"I missed you so much," he said softly.

"I missed you too, you should thank our daughter, her love has given me the courage to return," she replied.

Luna looked at her mother and smiled, their family was finally whole again.


End file.
